Karas Jugend, Teil I
by Thil
Summary: You're damaged. You were born to a woman who believed that suffering was good for the soul, so you suffered.


**Karas Jugend**

**Teil I**

* * *

_"You're damaged. You were born to a woman _

_who believed that suffering was good for the soul, _

_so you suffered." _

(Leoben, Flesh & Bone)

* * *

Chapter 1

Es war dunkel. So stockfinster, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte und sich stattdessen ein Kaleidoskop von bunten Mustern entfaltete. Sie versuchte seit Stunden, die Augen offenzuhalten. Die Luft war stickig. Bewegen konnte man sich auch nicht, ohne sich an unidentifizierbaren Gegenstaenden zu stossen. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal…

Sonst war es das Beste, schnell einschlafen zu koennen, doch heute klappte es nicht. Sie langweilte sich toedlich, aber sie wuerde nicht rufen, wuerde nicht schreien, wie sie es frueher so oft getan hatte - es machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Sei dies, wie es wolle - geduldiger war sie bei diesen Willensproben nicht geworden. Ihr Bein schlief ein und sie bewegte es ruckartig, um das unangenehme, aber dennoch willkommene Kribbeln abzuschuetteln. Wenigstens ihr Koerper meldete sich, lebendig.

Leise, klappernde Schritte naeherten sich und wurden langsamer, bis sie mit einem letzten lauten Klacken vor der Tuer zum Stehen kamen.

" Bereust du es jetzt?", fragte eine sanfte, lauernde Stimme. Wie Scheisse mit Zuckerguss, dachte sie. Sie schwieg.

"Ich kann dich wieder die ganze Nacht hier lassen, wenn du es wuenschst."

Sie hielt den Atem an und liess ihn langsam und kontrolliert ausstroemen, um den Feuerball aus Wut in ihrem Bauch zu loeschen, aber er brannte weiter. Sie wuerde dieses Spiel nicht verlieren, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Aussichten auf langfristige Gewinne hatte. Geh zur Hoelle, dachte sie. Sie hoerte einen Tritt gegen die Tuer.

"Verstocktes Biest."

Die Schritte bewegten sich energisch von der Tuer weg und sie wusste, dass sie nicht wiederkommen wuerden.

Dennoch war sie stolz. Stolz darauf, sich nicht dirigieren zu lassen, wie es ihr gerade passte.

Ihr Magen knurrte. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie versuchte, eine weiche Flaeche zum Anlehnen zu finden und richtete sich seufzend auf eine lange Nacht ein.

Chapter 2

Caprica City schien niemals zu schlafen.

Wenn eine zoegernde, rote Sonne die Stadt morgens begruessen wollte, fand sie sie immer schon in hoechster Aktivitaet vor. Ihr Lichter verloschen nie, und sie schien kein Beduerfnis fuer die Waerme dieses Morgens zu haben, die sich zaghaft ausbreitete. Gegen die kalten, in grellen farben flackernden Neonlichter, die die Wolkenkratzer umklammerten wie Muscheln am Kiel eines sich schleichend vorwaerts bewegenden Molochs.

Der Tag fand auch Jason Thrace hellwach vor, er schlief selten bei Nacht, und wenn er es tat, so war sein Schlaf nie lange ohne Unterbrechung. Nachts konnte er am besten arbeiten, ohne die Anwesenheit seiner Frau und seines Kindes. Seine Frau fand ihn auch diesmal uebernaechtigt am Piano vor. Leise naeherte sie sie sich ihm, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

"Jason."

Er blickte sie aus dunkel umrandeten Augen an, wie aus einem Traum erwachend.

"Das Fruehstueck ist fertig. Komm." Er erhob sich, weil er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu protestieren.

Socrata hasste es, wenn man ihren Tagesrhythmus durcheinander brachte. Im Esszimmer, das gross, hell und sehr modern war, liess er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Gedankenverloren schluerfte er seinen synthetischen Kaffee.

"Du solltest heute um sechzehnhundert bereit sein, wenn du rechtzeitig am Emporium ankommen willst. Meela hat es dir ausrichten lassen." - "Danke."

Seine Kehle war trocken, trotz des Kaffees. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den leeren Suthl.

"Wo ist Kara?", fragte er muede.

"Eben gegangen." Socrata koepfte energisch ihr Ei. Mehr bekam er nicht zu hoeren. Er hatte seine Tochter schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr beim Fruehstueck gesehen.

Chapter 3

Mit steifem Nacken und durchgefroren war sie aus dem Raum, den sie so sehr verabscheute, mit dem sie sich aber ueber die Jahre hinweg widerwillig angefreundet hatte, entlassen worden. Stumm war sie an ihrer Mutter vorbeigegangen, hatte ihre Jacke genommen und das Apartement verlassen. Sie fuehlte sich schrecklich, aber es war ihr egal. Das Apartement lag im zehnten Stock, in einem nicht mehr ganz downtown gelegenem Wolkenkratzer. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wieviel ihre Eltern dafuer bezahlten, hier wohnen zu duerfen. Aber es war verdammt viel. Bei dem Einkommen ihres Vaters weiterhin kein Problem. Sie ruempfte die Nase und spuckte auf den Boden. Die Schoenheit der um sie herum nach dem Himmel reichenden Stadt erkannte sie laengst nicht mehr.

Eigentlich haette sie sich in ein SkyCab setzen sollen und zur Main Avenue fahren sollen, wo die Second Colonial School in etwa einer halben Stunde ihre Pforten oeffnen wuerde. Stattdessen wanderte sie ziellos umher, nur froh, sich wieder bewegen zu koennen, ihr Blut den Ohren rauschen zu hoeren. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut und roetete ihre Wangen. Bald wurde ihr vom Laufen so warm, dass sie die Thermo-Jacke auszog. Um diese Zeit wurde es schon empfindlich kalt in Caprica City.

"Hey, Kara!" Sie drehte sich suchend um. Dann entdeckte sie Jeff. Er holte sie bereits ein. Jeff war viel aelter und grosser als sie, aber sie hatte sich seinen Respekt in einer waghalsigen Aktion redlich verdient. Er lief mit seinen langen Beinen neben ihr her, und sie musste traben, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu koennen. Jeff hatte keine reichen Eltern und trieb sich meistens mit den anderen Slum-Kids herum, die in den Parks herumlungerten und die Zeit totzuschlagen versuchten. "Du sieht aus wie Scheisse heute", begrusste er sie freundlich.

- "Danke."

"Alles klar mit dir? Ich wollte gerade rueber, kannst mitkommen."

Er meinte das Feld einen Block weiter. Kara war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass sie schon so weit gelaufen war. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, mitzukommen. "So frueh ist doch niemand da", meinte sie.

"Gerade jetzt. Kurz vor der Arbeit noch ein paar werfen, machen alle."

Gemeinsam trotteten sie zum Pyramid Airball Feld, blieben am Rand stehen und lauschten dem Keuchen und Fluchen der Spieler. Sie war mit Abstand die kleinste aller Anwesenden. "Komm", sagte Jeff, als ein paar Spieler eingewechselt wurden, weil sie gehen mussten. Alle Spiele waren junge Maenner zwischen schaetzungsweise fuenfzehn bis zwanzig und einige kicherten, als sie Kara das Feld betreten sahen. "Ey, bring die Kleine zurueck in den Kindergarten, Jeff!", raunzte einer und musterte ihre kleine, aber kraeftige Gestalt. "Wie alt bist du, Blondie, zehn?"

"Zwoelf", sagte sie herausfordernd. Sie fuehlte sich unwohl, so offen gemustert zu werden, veraechtlich, spottend. Aber sie hatten keine Angst vor ihnen, alles Grossmaeuler, aber nicht gefaehrlich. Jeff und der andere gingen an die Startlinie und da ging es auch schon los.

Der erste Pass traf sie unvorbereitet aber sie sprintete sofort los Richtung Tor, zum Ziel. Dann wurde sie brutal angerempelt, stolperte und verlor den Ball. Sie konnte sich eben noch mit den Haenden abfangen, die jetzt abgeschuerft waren und zu bluten begannen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Typen hinterher, der jetzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung spurtete. Sie wischte sich die Haende an der Hose ab und rannte zu ihrem Tor zurureck, darauf wartend, dass er mit Verstaerkung zuruckkam. Jeff bremste ihn ab und dirigierte den Ball wieder in ihre Richtung.

Da - er sprang weg! Ihre Chance. Sie hetzte los und fing ihn, kurz bevor er aus dem Feld rollte. Sie lief wieder in Richtung des gegnerischen Tors. Auf sie zu trampelte der grosse Kerl, der sich vorhin ueber sie lustig gemacht hatte. Sie versuchte nicht, ihm auszuweichen, sondern rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihn und sein hoehnisches Grinsen zu. Selbstsicher und breitbeinig breitete er die Arme aus und fuchtelte wild umher. "Oh, was hab ich Angst!" kicherte er. Auf Kollisionskurs bleibend, dachte Kara nicht weiter ueber das nach, was sie tun wuerde, kurz bevor sie mit ihm zusammenprallen wuerde, und sah Jeff beim gegnerischen Tor. Der Typ wurde langsamer, als sie noch zwei Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, um sie abzufangen.

Sie rollte sich blitzschnell um den Ball zusammen und hechtete durch seine Beine. Sie ueberschlug sich und knallte hart mit dem Ellbogen auf den Boden, schaffte es, schnell wieder aufzustehen und den Ball zu Jeff zu werfen. Da der andere Spieler getroedelt hatte, in Erwartung, sie werde aufgehalten, reagierte Jeff schnell und erzielte einen Treffer.

Triumph durchstroemte sie und ueberdeckte den Schmerz. Schade, dass sie den verbluefften Ausdruck des Typen nicht gesehen hatte…

"Zigarette?", fragte Jeff.

Chapter 4

Als sie ihren Chip vor den Codeleser hielt, summte die Tuer und oeffnete sich. Es war spaet genug, als dass sie in der Schule gewesen sein koennte. Sie trat ein in das Apartement, aus dem leise Toene perlten. Vater spielte. Seine Metamorphosen, an denen er jahrelang gearbeitet hatte, sein Meisterwerk. Er musste sie nicht ueben, nur fuehlen. Sie selbst konnte jeden Ton auswendig. Gab er heute abend ein Konzert?

Das Apartement war sauber und in hellen Toenen gehalten, aber manchmal hatte Kara das Gefuehl, als waeren alle Noten, die ihr Vater aus den Tasten springen liess, mit der Zeit in die Waende gesickert und haetten einen zarten Film auf ihnen hinterlassen.

"Kara." Wie aus dem Nichts war ihre Mutter erschienen. eine elegante Frau mittleren Alters, mit dunklen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen, die einmal schoen und lebendig gewesen waren, aber nun glanzlos ihr Dasein fristeten und ihre Tochter misstrauisch beaeugten.

"Wo warst du?", herrschte sie sie an.

- "Schule. Wo sonst." Sie verdeckte die dreckigen Hosen mit der Jacke.

"Wasch dich. Dein Vater muss gleich weg, zum Aufbau ins Emporium. Iss was. Unterricht ist in einer halben Stunde."

Verdammt. Unterricht, jeden zweiten Tag. Sie hatte es aus ihrem Kopf geschoben. Sie liebte Musik, wenn ihr Vater sie spielte oder irgendjemand anderes, der es verstand, seinem Instrument die richtigen Toene zu entlocken, aber wann immer sie versuchte, dem Piano ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, scheiterte sie. Mittlerweile versuchte sie es nicht einmal mehr.

Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten sich am Conservatorium kennengelernt. Er war ein aufstrebendes junges Talent als Komponist, sie eine Theoretikerin. Nachdem seine Karriere so erfolgreich begonnen hatte, hatte sie es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht, pedantisch ueber alles, was Jason betraf, zu wachen und Dinge fuer ihn zu regeln, die er als unwichtig erachtete, denn fuer ihn zaehlte nur die Musik und darueber konnte er schon einmal alles andere vergessen. Sie war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig gewesen, was ihre Laufbahn betraf, aber da jemand in der Familie den Ueberblick behalten musste, hatte sie sich geopfert, auch da sie wusste, dass sie Jason nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Und daran litt sie, solange sie ihn kannte. Aber durch ihre an Besessenheit grenzende Liebe zu ihm hielt sich der Hass in Grenzen. Sie managte seine Termine, seine Konzerte, seine gesellschaftlichen Anlaesse, mit denen er ueberhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

Alles, was sie sich verboten hatte zu sein, wollte sie, sobald sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, in ihrem Kind, das sicherlich eine gute Portion Talent von ihnen beiden geerbt haben sollte, verwirklicht sehen.

Dies war der einzige Grund, aus dem sie die Schwangerschaft nicht abgebrochen hatte. Fuer ein weiteres hilfloses Geschoepf hatte sie weder Nerven noch Zeit. Socrata Thrace bestand darauf, ihre Tochter selbst zu unterrichten.

Chapter 5

Jason kam aus dem Arbeitszimmer, schon in voller Abendgarderobe bekleidet, die er wie immer heillos zerknittert haben wuerde, bevor das Konzert anfing. Er begann zu laecheln.

"Kara!", rief er erfreut. "Schoen, dich zu sehen!"

- "Hi, Dad. Wie geht es dir?" Er beugte sich ein wenig nieder und umarmte seine Tochter.

"Ach, du weisst ja, nervoes wie i-"

- "Jason! Dein Anzug!", schrillte Socratas Stimme dazwischen.

"Siehst du nicht, wie dreckig sie ist? Du wirst ihn ruinieren!" - "Entschuldige, Socy."

Er fuhr peinlich erschrocken zurueck. Er strich Kara stattdessen ueber das lange, weissblonde Haar. "Kommst du heute abend mit, Liebes?", fragte er sie. Sie sieht so blass aus, dachte er. Vielleicht...

"ich weiss nicht, Dad. Ich..." Evelyn unterbrach sie.

"Nein, sie kann nicht kommen. Waehrend du probst, gebe ich ihr Unterricht. Und danach muss sie sich auf den Test vorbereiten." Was fuer einen Test?, dachte Kara. Besser, sie fragte nicht, sonst wuerde ihre Unwissenheit nur weiteres Missfallen verursachen.

"Ah ja... Nun, vielleicht beim naechsten Mal? - Ich fuerchte, ich muss gehen... Wir sehen uns nachher?"

- "Ich werde da sein.", versicherte Socrata. "Puenktlich."

"Ausgezeichnet. Er kuesste sie fluechtig auf die Wange.

"Bis spaeter!"

"Bye, Dad! Viel Glueck!", rief sie der sich schliessenden Tuer hinterher.

"Hast du dir den Teppich angesehen?", fuhr sie ihre Mutter an. "Wasch dich und dann machst du das sauber." Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Kara, enttaeuscht dass ihr Vater schon wieder weg war, trottete ins Bad. Sie liess erschoepft heisses Wasser ueber ihre verkrusteten Haende laufen und fing an, sie zu saeubern, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Wuetend warf sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Mutter wollte, dass es lang blieb, damit sie es zu Zoepfen flechten konnte wie ein kleines Baby, sie stoerte es nur. Ihr Vater hatte sie manchmal "kleine Goettin" genannt, wenn sie es offen trug, als sie noch juenger gewesen war ... aber sie sah ihn so selten, sie hoerte ihn nur.

Beissender Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Handflaechen, als Dreck und Blut vom heissen Wasser weggespuelt wurden. Sie biss die Zaehne zusammen, sich bewusst, dass der schlimmste Teil des Tages noch vor ihr lag.

Chapter 6

Der Regen prasselte gegen das Panoramafenster des Musikraums und verwischte die spektakulaere Aussicht auf die neblige Skyline von Caprica City und das stahlgraue Meer. In diesem Zimmer befand sich ein kleinerer Fluegel, der weniger benutzt wurde, denn niemand fasste Jason Thraces teuren Orpheus an ausser ihm selbst.

Kara lauschte dem Regen. Welch ein willkommenes Geraeusch, keine voellige Stille, wenn sie nicht spielte.

Ein Schlag in den Nacken liess sie zusammenfahren.

"Traeum nicht! Den zweiten Satz. Sitz gerade." Sie versuchte, ihren Blick auf die Noten der Sonate zu richten, die sie seit fuenf Tagen haette ueben sollen. Sie drueckte einige Tasten und stolperte durch die ersten Akkorde, alle Anweisungen missachtend. Ihre Finger fuehlten sich plump an, zu gefuehllos, um dieses Stueck zum Leben zu erwecken.

Sie wurde unterrichtet, seitdem sie sechs Jahre alt war, seit sie auf einem Klavierhocker sitzen konnte, aber sie hatte einfach keine Bindung zu diesem Instrument und nicht die langen, filigranen Haende, die man zum virtuosen Spiel benoetigte. Doch ihre Mutter gab nicht auf und quaelte sie staendig mit komplizierten Fingeruebungen und Etueden, da sie ihr Talent nicht unvergeudet lassen konnte. Ihre Tochter war so undankbar - sie waere damals so froh gewesen, wenn ihr jemand regelmaessigen, qualifizierten Unterricht erteilt haette.

"Fis, Kara, fis. Siehst du das denn nicht? Du kennst das Stueck jetzt seit fuenf Tagen, ich hab es dir sogar vorgespielt. Reiss dich zusammen! Noch einmal."

Lieblos griff sie in die Tasten und versuchte es dies mal fluessig zu spielen, irgendein sehr gezwungen froehliches Stueck eines lange verstorbenen Komponisten von Picon. Wie es wohl auf Picon war? Sie hatte Caprica noch nie verlassen…

Sie schiffte angestrengt um die Vorzeichen herum, nahm soviel Akzente mit wie moeglich, aber es klang immer noch wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug und sie wusste es. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, nicht zu spielen, da es sonst wieder nur Aerger, Kniffe und wahrscheinlich kein Abendessen geben wuerde. Ihre Haende taten weh, durch die seit einer halben Stunde andauernden Bewegungen war der Schorf an den Handflaechen wieder aufgebrochen. Als sie die Seite umblaetterte, hinterliess sie einen Blutfleck am Rand.

Ihre Mutter war zu Anfang des Satzes zur Anrichte gegangen, um sich ihre ewigen Tabletten einzuwerfen. Wahrscheinlich spuelt sie sie mit Ambrosia runter, dachte Kara veraechtlich. Sollte sie sich doch mit Dreck vollstopfen. Socrata nahm die Tabletten nur, wenn Jason nicht zugegen war, und es waren ueber die Jahre mehr geworden. Doch das machte sie nicht ruhiger, sondern nur noch unberechenbarer. Sie war beim Andante angekommen, als sie bemerkte, dass Socrata wieder neben ihr stand, ein Kristallglas Ambrosia in der Hand.

"Du willst es einfach nicht, hm? Dein Vater schaemt sich dafuer, so ein faules, nichtsnutziges Geschoepf gezeugt zu haben, weisst du." Das einzige, wofuer er sich schaemen sollte, ist, dass er so ein Monster geheiratet hat, wollte sie sagen, aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Lass es ueber dich ergehen, du kommst nicht darum herum. Gleich vorbei, sagte sie selbst. Nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

Auf einmal zuckte die Hand ihrer Mutter nach vorn und grabschte die Noten wie ein Adler einen unschuldigen Lachs aus dem Wasser. "Was ist das?", fauchte sie.

Sie hatte den Blutfleck entdeckt. Die Tabletten machten sie jaehzornig und aggressiv. "Zeig mir deine Haende", befahl sie, und als Kara mitten im Akkord verharrte, griff sie sie kurz und drehte sie um. Sie entdeckte die Schuerfwunden und das Blut auf den Tasten.

Sie schrie und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, die ihren kleinen Kopf herumwarf. Kara zuckte zusammen und beugte die Schultern, machte sich ganz klein, waehrend sie versuchte, die Traenen zu unterdruecken.

"Kannst du nicht besser auf deine Haende aufpassen! Sie sind dein Leben, deine Zukunft!"

Kara blickte sie trotzig von unten hereaf an, jetzt nicht mehr eingeschuechtert. Schlaege war sie gewohnt, ihre Mutter hatte nicht die Kraft, ihr ernsthaft Schaden zuzufuegen. Dachte sie.

"Es ist mir scheissegal, wie meine Haende aussehen!", schrie sie, ihren Hass nicht mehr unterdreuckend. Sie wusste nicht, was diesem Ausbruch folgen wuerde, ihre Mutter blickte sie so gefaehrlich ruhig an.

"Ach ja.", fluesterte sie kaum hoerbar.

Sie starrten sich in die Augen, Karas blitzend vor Wut, Socratas glasig und glanzlos.

Kara sah es nicht kommen, aber auf einmal brannten ihre Augen wie Feuer und sie fuehlte ihren Kopf von einer Wolke aus jaehem Schmerz umhuellt. Sie hatte ihr das Glas mit Alkohol ins Gesicht geschlagen. Kara schrie auf und versuchte sich die beissende Fluessigkeit aus den Augen zu wischen, die sie nicht rechtzeitig hatte schliessen koennen. Socratas Stimme war immer noch gefaehrlich leise.

" Es ist dir also gleich. Fluche nicht in meinem Haus."

Kara konnte nichts sehen und musste einfach weinen, versuchte aber, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie blinzelte und rieb sich das Gesicht. Sie wuerde nicht nachgeben, ihr nicht die Befriedigung verschaffen, sie leiden zu sehen.

"Spiel", befahl ihre Mutter. Kara legte zitternd die Haende auf die mit Blut und Ambrosia besudelten Tasten, aber sie konnte nicht.

"Wenn dir deine Haende nichts wert sind, kannst du eben so gut auf sie… verzichten."

Kara war nicht schnell genug. Socrata hatte blitzschnell den Klavierdeckel ergriffen und ihn mit voller Wucht zuschlagen lassen. Weisser Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Finger. Sie oeffnete ruckartig die brennenden Augen und schrie.

Es tat so wee-eh…

"Mooooom…!"

Sie hatte Socrata ewig nicht so genannt, falls sie sie ueberhaupt je ansprach.

"Ich habe die Geduld mit dir verloren." Ihre Stimme war jetzt ganz nah. "Ich bin es leid, mich mit deinen Launen herumzuschlagen." Verschwommen sah Kara den bunten Rock ihrer Mutter, als sie sich auf den Deckel lehnte und so den Druck auf ihre Haende verstaerkte.

- "Bitte… Mom…."

"Wenn dir deine Zukunft nichts bedeutet, werde ich sie dir nehmen. Sie zu, wie du klarkommst."

Kara schrie und heulte, als der Druck unertraeglich wurde und sie etwas knacken hoerte.

"Verstocktes Biest!"

Wieder der Schmerz, heiss durchflutete er ihre Arme und sammelte sich in ihrem Herzen, um dann zu explodieren.

"Neiin…", heulte sie.

Es knackte diesmal mehrere Male… Gnaedig wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen bis zum naechsten, schrecklichen Stoss.

"Du bist zu nichts nuetze. All die Zeit und die Energie, die ich in dich investiert habe. Verschwendet. Ich habe mich geweigert, es zu erkennen. Aber jetzt sehe ich es klar und deutlich, dass wir dir nichts bedeuten und aus was fuer Gruenden auch immer, du willst nicht. Dann sollst du auch nie wieder ein Piano anfassen.", hoerte sie wie durch Watte, durch den Schleier aus Agonie, der sie umgab.

"Du kannst nicht meine Tochter sein."

Ein letzter grosser Ring aus Schmerz schoss durch ihre Nerven - knack - und sie wurde zurueckgelassen in den roten Schlieren. Schluchzend und mit grosser Anstrengung versuchte sie den Deckel zu heben, aber sie konnte ihre Finger nicht bewegen. Sie hievte ihn nach mehreren Versuchen mit den Zaehnen an und sank keuchend zu Boden, zitternd und hustend.

Fassungslos starrte sie durch den Nebel auf ihre Finger, die irgendwie falsch aussahen, ... verbogen.

Sie hat sie gebrochen. Alle.

Kara hatte den Eindruck, sich von oben betrachten zu koennen.

Sie war allein. Oh ihr Goetter…

Sie rollte sich schluchzend und fast an ihren eigenen Traenen erstickend zusammen und betete, schnell das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.


End file.
